Thriller
"Thriller" is a song performed by late pop artist Micheal Jackson, detailing a monstrous creature called the Thriller. The song's music video shows the monster, disguised as Jackson, as it carries out its fiendish plans. Lyrics It's close to midnight Something evil's lurking from the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between your eyes You're paralyzed ‘Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one’s gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it’s thriller Thriller night You’re fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination Girl but all the while You hear a creature creeping up behind You're out of time 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time They're open wide This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood I'm gonna thrill you tonight And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller night, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, babe foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the following albums: **''Thriller'' **''Thriller (25th Anniversary) Edition'' **''Number Ones'' **''The Essential Michael Jackson'' **''HIStory: Past, Present, and Future, Book 1'' **''Micheal Jackson's This Is It (The Music That Inspired the Movie)'' **''Immortal'' **''The Ultimate Fan Extras Collection'' **''The Indispensable Collection'' **''Scream'' *The song was remixed by Steve Aoki and released as a single entitled Thriller (Steve Aoki Midnight Hour Remix) - Single. *The song was featured in the video game The Michael Jackson Experience. *The song has been featured in many films and television shows, including: **''Donga'' **''Coming to America'' **''The Malibu Beach Vampires'' **''South Park'' **''Dead & Breakfast'' **''13 Going on 30'' **''Bo! in the USA'' **''Jelly Jamm'' **''Furby'' *The song has been featured in many commercials and advertisements. *A video of a group of inmates in a prison dancing to the song in the same choreography style as Jackson's has gone viral. The video was nicknamed "Prison Thriller". Gallery Images immortal.jpg Micheal-Jacksons-Thriller-is-Re-Created-in-NBA-2K18-1-1.jpg Thriller.jpg The_Thriller.jpg Thrillereyes.gif Videos Official Michael Jackson - Thriller (Official Video) Covers Scandroid - Thriller (Official Lyric Video)|Scandroid Thriller (Hars Sequencer Mix)|Purple Beat KIDZ BOP Kids - Thriller (360° Official Music Video) KIDZ BOP Halloween Explore360|Kidz Bop Thriller|The Party Cats Thriller Vitamin String Quartet Tribute to Michael Jackson|Vitamin String Quartet Thriller - Lullaby Renditions of Michael Jackson - Rockabye Baby!|Rockabye Baby! The London Symphony Orchestra - Thriller (Jackson cover)|Henry Mancini and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra Thriller Ten Masked Men Return Of The Ten Masked Men|Ten Masked Men Thriller sung by Joe Dolce|Joe Dolce Aereogramme - Thriller|Aereogramme Thriller-0|Maybebop Ian Brown - Thriller (Michael Jackson Cover)|Ian Brown Wisse guys - Schiller|Wise Guys Thriller-1|Gothminister The LoveCrave Thriller OFFICIAL VIDEO (Michael Jackson cover).mov|The LoveCrave Thriller (Live)|Enrico Rava Demi Lovato 'Thriller' Cover, Dancing Twerking Live at Staples Center Michael Jackson Cover|Demi Lovato Thriller-2|TheRealSullyG Category:Independent Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Live Action Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Video Game Songs